Fall Into The Skyline
by CarganFever
Summary: The fear that his nightmare will return grips my heart! Kames Cargan Mpreg! Taking over for TheOriginalUser! I love this story and I really want to continue this story for her. So if you don't like mpreg stories do not read it !
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__ Okay Everybody I am taking over this story for TheOriginalUser who gave me permission to continue the story for her! I am going to keep the original chapters that she has and credit them to her! So starting from chapter 13 and beyond are going to be written by me CarganFever! I love this story of hers that I had to ask her permission if I could have it and she allowed me to have it! I am going to keep the chapters how they are because I like where she was going with them!_

I watch the other boy sleeping in the bed across from me. His face contorts into a look of pain and he screams, his hands grip the bed sheets. His legs kick out at nothing. I flip my own blankets off of me and move to his side.

I pin down his arms and straddle his thighs, stilling his legs. His head thrashes and he squirms, trying to get me off of him. I hold onto him.

"Carlos!" I cry, "Carlos! Please wake up!" I replace the rough, demanding lips of his nightmare with my own. Gently trying to bring him from his self made hell.

I no longer have help in these actions. The others can't handle it.

They wear earplugs and sleep on. I know they see how it kills me too. The fear that his nightmare will come back grips my heart. I lose sleep even on nights when he doesn't toss and turn and scream, waiting, wondering. Was I wrong? Will it happen?

His entire body relaxes and I let go of his arms, letting them wrap around me.

He pulls me close.

"Logan." He breathes, tears staining my shirt, "I-I'm so sorry."

"No, no. Carlos, look at me." I pull away and force him to meet my eyes, "This is **not** your fault. There is **nothing** for you to be sorry about. Oh, God, baby, don't you **ever** think this is on you." My own tears fall, mixing and sliding down his cheeks.

"Look at you." His hands move from my back to my face, wiping away the saltwater. "You haven't slept in weeks because of me." He looks away, hands dropping to my thighs. "We should never have-"

"No! No! God no! Carlos Garcia, you look at me right this instant. It was supposed to happen, okay? And we're all the better for it. I love you." My hands move into his hair and I kiss him again.

"I love you too Logan."

"If I have to wake you up every night for the rest of my life because we had sex, it was so well worth it."

"But to be safe? Can we wait a while before we do it again?"

"Of course." I kiss him one last time before making myself comfortable at his side.

…

**Wow…short first chapter is short lol**

**Stay with me? This gets good!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nausea rips through me when I open my eyes. The morning sun slants heavily and Carlos is still wrapped around me. I try to ignore my discomfort but after a minute it becomes too much to handle. I hurriedly disentangle myself from his mocha arms and rush to the bathroom, past a slightly shocked Kendall.

The remnants of last night's dinner spill into the toilet.

'_What was that?_' I wonder to myself, running my toothbrush haphazardly through my mouth. I rinse and stretch before going back out into the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Logan?" Mrs. Knight is making dinosaur chicken nuggets.

Smelling the processed meat in the oven makes my stomach do flips. I shake my head and return to the bathroom, locking the door.

I sit on the edge of the tub, dropping my head between my knees.

"Logan, honey?" She calls through the door, "What is it? The chicken?"

I groan my affirmative. A migraine building behind my temples.

I listen to her shuffle around the kitchen. She pulls the pan out of the oven and the nuggets go to the trash.

"Okay, all gone." I leave the bathroom once more, moving slowly and squinting against the light. "Oh, sweetie!" Her hand is against my forehead. "No fever. Okay, why don't you go and get back to bed."

I nod slightly and return to my room. I pull the shade down and close the curtains. Carlos isn't in his bed but I lay back down in it. Holding his pillow close I try to sleep again.

I fall into a light sleep for maybe only half an hour before the door opening wakes me.

"Hey." The whisper of his voice is accompanied by a plastic bag being set down. "How are you feeling?"

I shake my head, burying my face deeper into the pillow. "Okay, I got you some Tylenol and Gatorade. Will you take some?"

I sit up and hold out my hand. The seal pops on the pills and he pours two into my hand and hands me a red Gatorade.

I choke down the horse pills and lie back down.

"Stay with me?" He laughs a little and curls up next to me.

His warm hands cover my cheeks. Thumbs press and rub gently at my temples. I sigh against his palms. My headache fades away. Whether from the meds or from his massage, I can't care, right?

"Hmm. You're good." I lean forward and kiss him.

"I know."

"You should also know that modesty is a great quality in a man."

"Good because I'm not quite there yet. Hmm? I'm only fifteen."

"Well you should work on it. Or I may not want you anymore." I tap his nose.

"Hey, not funny! Don't joke!"

"I'm sorry, baby. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Thank you, so are you." He grins at me.

"I should eat something…want to go to lunch?"

"Sure. Just you and me or you wanna bring everyone else? You did make Mama Knight throw away her nuggets."

"We can take everyone." I roll my eyes, "Just let me get dressed."

…

"Better than chicken?" Carlos asks when I pick up my second burger.

"Way better! God, why didn't we come here in the first place?"

"Because, believe it or not, those Dino nuggets are healthier than McDonald's nuggets."

"So? McDonalds is just bad enough to taste amazing! Way better than Dino nuggets, as I've said."

"Let's not go overboard on the burgers okay? It's not good."

"Alright." I chase my last bite with a large swallow of coke. "No more. That's it for my month, okay?"

"Good." He smiles at me from across the table.

…

I may have told Carlos that I wouldn't have anymore McDonald's until next month but the very next Wednesday I had an incessant craving for McDoubles and I snuck away to curb this craving.

This continued for three months until the thought of any fried food from any restaurant set my stomach churning.

…**..**

**Hmm? Better? Longer? Yes! We're getting to the good part, but I've gotta finish writing it right?**

**Be excited!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Logan." I look up at Kendall over my book.

"Huh?"

"Wanna go to the pool?"

"Not really." I nibble at my carrot stick.

"Come on! It's so hot. You'll sweat away into nothing sitting in here." James whines.

"Ya come on Logan." Carlos emerges from our room in his swim trunks, "It'll be fun." He wiggles his hips.

I bite my lip, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

"Great!" Carlos kisses my cheek and they file out the door. Leaving me to change.

….

My towel is hanging over one shoulder as I walk to the stairs barefoot.

I watch Mr. Bitters terrorize some poor kid in the lobby on my way to the pool.

"Hey." Carlos meets me at the door, pulling me flush against his wet body.

I squeak, he laughs, and I blush.

"Carlos!" I push away but he easily slips an arm around my waist and holds me close to his side. "Carlos! Everyone can see!"

"So? They'll find out sooner or later right? Why not sooner?"

"O-okay." Wow, not how I thought our coming out was going to happen.

Kendall and James already know and their only action is to wave us over. But everyone else's eyes on us are making me nervous.

"This is how you want to do this?" James asks, incredulous. "Not something big? Like making out on stage?"

"Haha." Carlos breathes sarcastically. "No thank you, we're not much for show."

"Everyone is watching us." I shrink further into his side.

"Hey, Logan?" Carlos tosses my towel onto a chair.

"What?"

"Remember to hold your breath."

"Wha-" I have no time to react as he picks me up bridal style and throws me into the deep end.

I scream and try to take a breath but the shock of cold water drive all the air from my lungs. I choke and swim for the surface.

I pull myself out of the pool. Noticing how my stomach brushes the edge. '_Too many burgers?_' The thought drifts away as I punch Carlos heavily in the stomach.

His breath rushes out and I grin smugly down at him.

"Only you could take my breath away." He's doubled over, holding his stomach.

I huff and snatch my towel, settling into a chair I wrap it around my shoulders.

"You can forget about…sex," I whisper the word, "**ever again**!"

Kendall flushes and James' suntan lotion drops to the ground spattering across the cement. Of course not even they knew we had gone that far.

"Oh, come on! Don't be so harsh! It was just a little harmless fun!"

"Harmless fun, right." I turn away.

"Please, Logan?" He sits on the ground next to me, "Logan, Logan, Logan, baby, honey, sweetie, love muffin, sweet cheeks, hone bu-"

I roll off my chair, into his lap. Grabbing his helmet, I pull him into a kiss, "Shut up!"

"Hey, hey, yeah. Okay, that works." He grabs my hips and runs his thumbs over my stomach.

There are questions on his face as his thumbs move experimentally up and down. Carlos looks between us. At my stomach. "Hey." His thumbs are replaced with his whole hands, covering my abdomen.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You've gained some weight."

"I-I know that." I push his hands away. "I don't know why. I'm eating healthy and getting plenty of exercise."

"Well it's not a whole lot."

"Yeah so I'm not too worried about it. Maybe I'll put in an extra mile on my runs and I'll lose it."

"Okay."

I shudder, feeling someone staring, or rather, glaring, at us. I turn and look across the pool to see Camille boring holes into my back. I just smile and adjust myself more comfortably in Carlos' lap. Maybe inadvertently making him flush at the friction.

She screams, outraged, and storms off into the park.

"Woah, bitch fit." James laughs.

"Yikes she is going to rip you a new one Logan."

"Nah, I think she would rather plot Carlos' death.

"Very funny. More likely she'll cry to Jo, who'll bitch to Kendall, who'll whine to us. Isn't hat how it will always work?" Carlos points out.

"Maybe, great thanks. I love it when Jo bitches me out for something one of **you** did to her or Camille."

"You're welcome as always Kendall." I sigh and get up off of Carlos. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, sure." He holds my hand for a second. "Can I join you in a while?"

"Please do."

…..

I wake up when Carlos starts screaming next to me. His nightmare plaguing even his day time nap. I go through the motions. Pin him down and try to gently wake him up.

Unexpectedly his leg is free and his knee connects with my stomach before I have the chance to pin it back down. I bite my lip at the sharp pain coursing through my abdomen. Thick and red, my blood flows, dripping onto his cheeks as he moves under me. After a minute of thrashing, he stills and his eyes flutter open.

"Logan?" I roll off him clutching my stomach. The pain intensifies with every beat of my heart. I lift my shirt, revealing the quickly spreading bruise.

"Shit! Carlos! Call an ambulance!"

"What? Logan-"

"Call God damnit!"

I can hear Kendall and James enter the apartment, laughing. They fall silent when Carlos runs out yelling for a phone.

He returns seconds later with James's iPhone, dialing 911.

The speaker is on and I hear the woman answer.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I-I don't know! He was yelling at me to call!"

"We need an ambulance!" I shout so the woman can hear me.

"One is on its way right now. What is your name?"

"Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell."

Seconds later we hear the sirens outside and then there's a commotion in the living room when the EMT's enter the apartment.

They waste no time lifting me to the gurney and rushing me down to the ambulance after I show them my stomach.

Carlos is sitting next to me in the cramped vehicle. I instruct him to call Kendall and have him bring Mrs. Knight to the hospital. His grip is tight on James' phone and my hand.

My last sight before the sedative kick in is Carlos' tears and my blood mixing on his cheeks.

…**.**

**Oh em gee! I felt sooo bad writing this! Geezus I hate myself lol well ya, imma go type the next one so be patient?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Knight, please, it would be best if he and Mr. Garcia were the first to know of his…condition."

I'm slipping in and out of consciousness. My sleeping mind forming half baked delusions and hallucinations. Where my waking mind catches useless snippets of conversations.

Whenever I wake, Carlos is there, holding my hand.

When I finally fully wake up, the room is dark but Carlos is still there, sleeping in a chair, our fingers loosely intertwined.

Mama Knight is reading in the window seat.

I groan at the dull throbbing pain in my stomach.

She looks up, quietly moving to my side she shushes me.

"He hasn't slept in three days."

"Three days? What happened?"

"You went to surgery and they stopped the bleeding. Beyond that I don't know. Your doctor says there's something you need to know but he hasn't told anyone."

"Okay." I look at Carlos sleeping uncomfortably in his chair. "Has he been eating?"

"Barely, I think he ate half of the bagel I brought him for breakfast and he didn't touch his lunch or dinner."

I sigh and gently squeeze his hand, "Carlos…"

He sleeps on.

"I guess that's for the morning."

"You think you can get back to sleep?"

"Probably not."

"I'll get a nurse." She leaves the room, returning with a man in blue scrubs.

He takes a few quick notes on my chart before leaving again.

"Do you want something to do?"

"What do you have?"

"We could play Uno?"

"I'm in."

…

"UNO!" I shout for the first time. We've been playing since I woke up and I haven't won a single game. I cover my mouth and look over at Carlos. Too late, he's waking up.

Mrs. Knight silently clears away the cards and leaves.

"Logan?" his eyes are on me.

I smile, "Hey there, cutie."

His arms wrap around me and squeeze.

"Woah, major surgery, baby."

He lets go, quickly sitting back.

"Sorry."

"You know what?" I take his hand in my own.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Even after this?"

"Even after this."

"They're saying that I'm abusive." He's crying.

"Are they?" He hands me a tabloid from the bedside table.

Someone got pictures of me on the gurney with my shirt up. The blood under my skin makes a sharp contrast to my pale complexion. I flip through the pages to get the whole story.

"Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush hospitalized because of abusive boyfriend, Carlos Garcia, also of BTR." I laugh. "Sources say the two were alone in the apartment when the ambulance was called to the scene and Logan was carted off to surgery at L.A. general for internal bleeding. The two only just today announced their relationship at the Palmwoods Pool." Another picture of us kissing on the ground after Carlos had thrown me into the pool. Then it went on into a bunch of other crap about him abusing me and several pictures of me with a black eye or split lip from fighting with Kendall or defending Carlos.

"God, Carlos…baby, we both know this isn't true. We can get this all settled once I'm out of here, so don't worry about it, okay?"

He nods. I pull him close and kiss his forehead. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in." The band's doctor enters with my file.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but nothing too bad, and other than that just very well rested."

"Good. Now there's something I need to discuss with you boys, in all seriousness."

"Lay it on us."

"Have you had sex?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"When? More than once?"

I think for a second, "About four months ago and just the once, it brought back Carlos' nightmare tenfold." I squeeze the other boy's hand. "What is it? An STD?"

"Well you could call it that…" He moves to sit on the window seat.

"Okay. What do I have?"

"A four month old fetus."

"I'm sorry…what?"

"Logan, you're pregnant." I'm silent, "He's obviously a tough little bugger. He survived through the bleeding and the surgery. You should consider yourselves lucky. So many things could have gone wrong. No, of course these pregnancies are difficult under normal circumstances and with recent events I'm not entirely sure you will be able to carry to term…I see neither of you are really accepting this." He flips through my file, "Here"

He hands Carlos a bundle of paper held together with a binder clip.

On the front is an ultrasound image. Grainy, black and white, baby.

Not some shapeless lump. Definite tiny arms and legs, little fingers and toes.

With trembling hands I reach over and take the picture. I read over the information. My name. My birth date. The day it was taken, the day I was brought to the hospital.

"That…that's not even possible." I say, handing the image back to Carlos.

"It really is. There are several cases in L.A. alone. Of course we could do another ultra sound with you awake and we could run your blood again but…I'm afraid the results aren't going to change."

"A-alright, I mean if you are one hundred percent sure?"

"I am."

"Then I'll accept it…that I'm well…pregnant…Carlos?"

"I guess I kinda have to be onboard."

"Is everyone else here?"

The doctor nods.

"Would you send them in on your way out?"

"Of course. And those papers and the image are yours." He leaves and Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kendall, and James file in.

Mrs. Knight takes her previously occupied seat at the window Katie next to her, and James and Kendall stand next to the bed.

"What did he say you have sweetie?"

I look at Carlos, "Show her."

The woman stands and takes the papers Carlos offers. Her hand goes to her mouth as she gives them a cursory glance.

"No."

I nod, "Yes."

Carlos takes back the bundle and hands it to Kendall.

"Woah, really?" he passes it on to James.

"No way!"

"What is it?" Katie asks.

"Should she know?" James looks at me.

"She'll find out anyway." James gives Katie the papers.

"Eew! Cool!" I find it in myself to laugh.

…**.**


	5. Chapter 5

A week later finds me standing next to Carlos in front of our new apartment. Just down the hall from 2J, it's the perfect place.

"Well all of our stuff is unpacked." Carlos pulls me through the door into the living room. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent kitchen and living room. The exact twin of 2J.

I sit heavily on the blue couch, "What are we doing?"

"Uh, chilling for a minute?"

"No, Carlos, what are we **doing**? We can't be **parents**! We're only teenagers."

"Teenagers who make plenty enough money to comfortably support their growing family."

"I don't know if I can do it."

"Hey, we are Carlos and Logan of **Big Time Rush**! We're Halfway There and we might get Stuck but we'll Never Say Never!"

I laugh, "Weirdo, that last one is Justin Bieber!"

"So? It still won't happen. I love you…both. With all of my heart."

I smile and let him lift me into his arms. "I love you too."

But I frown when he lets me down. "Are we ready?"

"No." mama Knight is leaning against the front door.

Tears sting at my eyes, threatening to fall.

"But no one ever is sweetie. Not even Kendall and Katie, who were planned, I wasn't ready for them. You won't ever be ready, but you **can **do it." She pulls us both into a hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for."

"Hey!" Kendall runs into the room. "You need help unpacking?"

"Nope the crew got it all."

"Anyway," Carlos grabs our paycheck off the table. "We have to go shopping."

"Can I go?" James is at my side.

"Yeah, of course."

"And me?" Kendall puts in.

"Sure."

"I'm going whether you want it or not."

"Oh mom, they **need** you. None of **us** as any idea about **baby stuff**."

Carlos is suddenly laughing, "Baby stuff? We're going to buy condoms." At my horrified and pissed look, the laughter stops. "Sorry, no, yeah we're gonna get baby stuff."


End file.
